lux_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Will Michaels
Background and History Will Michaels is a successful doctor in West Virginia. He was diagnosed with leukaemia but it was not terminal. Later on, his body accepted the chemo and he surpassed his cancer. He is a doctor in the hospital where Katy's mom works. He kidnapped Katy and used her as leverage to get Daemon to turn him into a Hybrid like Katy. He shoots himself in the foot so that Daemon can heal him, providing Daemon the location of Dawson to prevent being killed right after Katy's release. Will came back to West Virginia where he were he sits and waits in Katy's Kitchen When she comes home, he tries to kill her as his cancer had returned and he was dying so he goes to shoot her but she uses her powers to save herself by pushing him. He is killed but in the end he does shoot her in the middle of the chest. Physical Description At the beginning of the series, Will is described by Katy to have thick and wavy dark brown hair with a hint of gray at the temples. He has pale blue eyes. But, in [http://lux-series.wikia.com/wiki/Opal Opal] he grows to look gravely, his eyes almost translucent. His hair is gone, leaving random batches of hair throughout his spotted head. Relationships [http://lux-series.wikia.com/wiki/Kellie_Swartz Kellie Swartz:] He and she worked together in the hospital and fell for each other on the night Katy got 'mugged' and he and Kellie connected. [http://lux-series.wikia.com/wiki/Katy_Swartz Katy Swartz:] He and her are showed to get along well although she thinks he is a little touchy with her mother. Katy also is a little suspicious about him in Onyx. [http://lux-series.wikia.com/wiki/Bethany_Williams Bethany Williams:] In [http://lux-series.wikia.com/wiki/Shadows Shadows], we find out that Will is Bethany's sick uncle. Onyx As he and Kellie are getting more and more serious. He also attends Katy's 18 birthday dinner with Kellie. He also stays over at Katys house and Katy is a little suspicious about him. He keeps reminding Katy that he is not trying to be her new dad. Katy also suspects that he saw her using her powers but she is weirded out that he didn't say anything. After Adams death the next day at school katy is called to the principals office and Will informs her there that her mother has been in an accident and that they should go to the hospital but on the way there Will drugs her. He took her to a warehouse and put her to a cage. Later he tells why he put her in a cage and turns out she is just bait to get Daemon there to turn Will into a hybrid. Daemon plays him and Katy and Daemon escape. Opal In Opal, Will comes back with a vengeance. The healing done by Daemon did not work and Will is once again suffering of leukaemia, but a terminal kind. He blames this on Daemon, but realizing he could never take his revenge on him, he goes to Katy's home, knowing that if he kills Katy, Daemon will be killed right along with her. Will is found in Katy's kitchen, holding a gun, ready to fire at Katy and kill her. But before he can do that, Katy goads him with insults and self-pity. Katy uses the Source to take away the gun and push him away from her, but before she can do that Will fires and hits her in the chest. At the same time, Katy throws a powerful ball of light towards Will, which in his current state of weakness, ends up killing him. Category:Human Category:Hybrid